lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uruk-hai
The Uruk-hai, sometimes called Black Uruks, were the most feared and formidable race of humanoids that lived in Middle-earth during the Third Age. χωρίς τίτλο.png|Uruks at Helm's Deep без названия.png|"We have only to remove those...who oppose us!" Tyuff.png|Uruk-hai helmet Types of Uruks Isengard Uruks The Isengard Uruks were a different breed of Uruk-hai that were created by Saruman the White with some form of alchemy that he learned from Sauron after he served his loyalty to the Dark Lord. During the War of the Ring, the Uruk-hai of Isengard were made up of a large part of Saruman's Army, together with the Dunlendings and Orcs of the White Hand. Saruman's Uruk-hai were depicted as savage and animal-like, often roaring like big cats. In TA 3003, the Uruk-hai of Isengard were tasked by their creator to hunt the Fellowship and bring the Hobbits, as well as Frodo, alive. The small battalion was led by Lurtz, Uglúk, Mauhúr, and Lugdush. Mordor Uruks The Mordor Uruks were a different breed of Uruk-hai that were created by Sauron during the Third Age. In the year TA 2475 of the Third Age, the Uruk-hai were created by Sauron and a group of Orcs that used some form of alchemy. The Uruk-hai were tasked to conquer Ithilien and destroy the city of Osgiliath. Together, the Orcs and Uruks in the service of Barad-dûr, the folk of Mordor, used the symbol of the red Eye of Sauron. Appearances Uruk-hai were described as a crossbreed between Orcs and "goblin-men". They were faster, smarter, stronger, and larger than normal Orcs and could travel during the day without being weakened. Uruk-hai breathed harshly and deeply, and were enormously strong, tense creatures, top-heavy juggernauts with massive chest, neck, shoulder, and jaw development. They snarled and grimaced constantly, as they were in constant pain and their only relief lay in violence. Their gait was like walking uphill on narrow poles, probably because as soon as they were spawned they were locked into heavy plate armor, so there was a perceived sense of crushing weight and momentum to their stride. They had difficulty turning quickly. They used their falchions and spiked shields pretty much interchangeably, smashing and bashing. Their defenses were power blocks - no finesse, no deflections, just brutal chops that could bounce an attacking weapon back the way it came. Sometimes they didn't even bother to defend themselves; they just relied on their armor and moved straight into the attack. They would hammer and chop, and occasionally flip their swords around and use the back-spike to pinion an enemy, or gut them with the prongs on their shields. Society Uruks are bred for war, thus is their society. Hierarchy Uruks can also be classified by rank, or chain of command: have certain Traits (strengths and weaknesses) that can be discovered by interrogating Worms and other intel sources *'Warchiefs' - Uruk Warchiefs are the elite. They kill their way to the top, and defend their position with absolute ferocity. They gather a squad of Bodyguards to serve under them and protect them from the constant threats to their authority (and their lives). These Bodyguards are loyal as long as they fear their Master, and will defend him - but the Warchief is always on guard against the knife in the back. As such, Warchiefs generally avoid being seen, and only emerge after being drawn out into combat by a powerful foe. To refuse combat from such a foe would be a sign of weakness, and spell doom for a Warchief. They will always be surrounded by a group of bodyguards, including one or more Captains (indicated by the link to their Warchief in the "Sauron's Army" screen). These Captains will take the place of the Warchief if he is killed. In the instance of there being two or more linked Captains, the one with the highest Power will become Warchief. *'Captains' - Uruk Captains oversee Sauron's Army. They enforce construction and demolition projects, craft battle plans, and administer descipline to their underlings. The Uruk hierarchy is combative; Captains win their place by slaughtering those above them, and keep power by destroying underlings who might oppose them. This ensures endless competition among the Uruks, and winning the rank of Captain means an Uruk is one of the strongest, deadliest, and most devious of their kind. As a measure of their status, Captains often carry the best weapons and armor pried from the corpses of the foes they have killed, and bear the scars from the battles they have fought. Uruks can be promoted to Captain rank if they kill rangers or by other means. * Soldiers - The most common Uruk that are in the land of Mordor. If one accomplishes some great feat, such as killing a ranger, killing a Captain , or is an opportunist, i.e. taking up the empty position of a recently deceased Captain, they will enter the System as a Captain. Any Soldier is capable of becoming a Captain. Enemy Types Uruks can be broadly categorized based on their type of armament and general fighting style, though nemeses can vary greatly in strength and power level depending on their rank, compared to ordinary soldiers: *'Warrior'- Most frequently encountered type of Uruk soldier. They vary from scrawny sized to large, and everything in between. They carry a one-handed weapon, typically a sword or club of some kind. They also posses throwing weapons that they can use against targets some distance away. *'Archer' (crossbow) - Basic ranged Uruk. They are more scrawny than the other Uruks and are usually found on higher ground, safe from attackers as well as having a better vantage point to shoot from. Otherwise, they are found usually alone on higher ground or behind melee Uruks. Arrows cannot be countered but can be dodged. As they have lower toughness than other melee-oriented Uruks, they are easily dealt with once engaged. *'Berserker'- Similar to warriors, but wield two weapons instead of one. Always the larger of the Uruks with faces smeared in warpaint. Deal much more damage and are capable of throwing their weapons. *'Defender'- Uruks that are able to block frontal attacks with their massive shields and carry huge spears that are slow, but have good reach. They are usually the largest of the Uruks encountered, since they wield massive shields and spears. *'Hunter'- Hunters throw spears at their targets, and deal extra damage to beasts. These Uruks are smaller compared to the other classes, but can look threatening with all the spears and javelins they carry on their back. They tend to stand at range, behind other melee Uruks, strafing to get a better shot at their target. Like Archers, they can't take near as much punishment as melee-oriented fighters. Other *'Executioners' - Brutal Executioners serve to keep Uruk society from crumbling into an endless spiral of revenge, murder, and slaughter for slaughter's sake. The Uruks have few rules and fewer punishments to enforce their bloody sense of order. When the Executioner is called to settle a dispute, heads roll, and the matter is concluded. In Mordor, the Executioners have expanded roles to including the punishing of unruly creatures and slaves. They excel in administering discipline, and their lessons never need repeating. *'Beastmasters' - Beastmasters are spawned for the job no Uruk would rightly volunteer for; taming and slaughtering the wild beasts of Mordor. They are ideal for their dual role as hunter and killer. Mordor is a place of wild beasts requiring domination. Beastmasters track and capture the creatures required to service the Dark Lord's army, and they exterminate the monsters that might impede its progress. They're the ones who trap Caragors and pen them, or bring down the enormous great beasts to be used as cargo carriers. Beastmasters also clear campsites and outposts, destroying the native Ghuls, Ungol, and rats, so as to make the sites usable for their brethren. *'Slavers' - Labor moves Mordor, and the Slavers move the labor. They are the ones who process captured humans, and dispatch their chattel to sites across Mordor via the Black Road. The Uruks realize slave labor has freed them to focus on foraging the Dark Lord's great war machine, and are looking beyond Mordor for more captives. There are whispers they are being aided on this front by a mysterious figure, a "Dwarf of the Coin". *'Sawbones' - As with Elves, Uruks excel at war, do not seem to age or sicken, and rarely die naturally. But when they do need healing they call for the Sawbones. These Uruks are imbued with a basic knowledge of herb lore and anatomy, allowing them to perform rudimentary medical treatment, which generally involves some form of amputation. Given their propensity for hacking meat, they often moonlight as cooks, and brew the putrid and flammable Orc-grog that keeps the Uruk army on its feet. Category:Races Category:Orc tribes Category:Orcs Category:Isengard Orcs Category:Half-orcs Category:Uruk-hai Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil Category:Servants of Saruman